The Covenant: Daughter of Ipswich
by Abbeyroadgirl13
Summary: What if Pogue had been born a girl named Prue and was the first Daughter of Ipswich born in 200 years?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_In 1692, in the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts, five families with magical abilities, referred to as "the Power", form a covenant of silence to protect themselves from persecution. Four of the five bloodlines survive to this day; one family, lusting for more power, was banished, their bloodline disappearing without a trace until now. _

_Being the first Daughter of Ipswich born in over 200 years has brought an unexpected life to Prudence Parry. It wasn't until the summer of 2001 that her families true history was finally revealed to her. Meeting Tyler Sims, Reid Garwin, and Caleb Danvers helped to change her life for the better. It was at Camp Iwanahee that everything was finally revealed to her and the Sons of Ipswich. Prue always knew that she was different. She could always tell what someone was feeling even if they showed no emotion whatsoever. It was through Gorman Twoberry that it was revealed that their families belonged to a covenant that practiced the black arts and had "The Power". It was over this summer that Prue realized that she was a natural empath. Prue, Tyler, Reid, and Caleb decided to establish their own covenant. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next four years they became a close knit second family for Prue due to the fact that both of her parents were dead and that her Aunt Jean acted more like a flaky older sister than an actual parent. It soon became apparent that Tyler and her were the closest out of the four; this soon led to rumours of them being together, soon the rumours were falsified due to the fact that whenever they were mentioned a certain raven haired would start throwing punches.

It was the Satruday before senior year started and there was a huge party down by the ravine. Reid met up with Tyler and Caleb hundreds of feet above the gyrating bodies below. Reid walks to the edge, leans over and suggests that they join the party below and with that his eyes turned to a coal black and leapt off the edge. Tyler turns to Caleb, smiles and joins Reid down below leaving Caleb alone shaking his head. Left with no other option Caleb joined his friends and the party.

At the party Sarah Wenham was being taken under the wing of one Miss Kate Tunney. Sarah was a transfer student from a Boston public-school and was still settling in to dorm life at the Spencer Academy. Sarah was joining best friends Kate and Prue as their third roommate. Kate and Sarah were soon joined by Kate's boyfriend Reid and Kate's friend's Tyler and Caleb. At this time Kate took the liberty of introducing the boys to Sarah, in particularly Tyler. At this exact moment a hushed tone overcame the party due to a certain approaching figure. Calls of greetings were shouted out to the figure, with the figure giving either a wave or a nod and a smile in return but not speaking. Soon Kate realized who it was and shouted at the top of her lungs "Prue your back. You can finally meet Sarah, our new roommate."

And it was with this outburst that Caleb donned his first actual smile of the evening and turned in the direction of the auburn. "Hey Kate," Prue said while giving the brunette a quick hug before being introduced to her new petite blond roommate. After the introductions were made Prue turned around to say hi to the three most important guys in her life.

Going to her best friend first, she gave a tight squeeze and a quick peck on Tyler's cheek. Turning towards the next in line, Reid was given the exact same greeting but it was different with the last one. Setting her sights on the tall raven haired boy in front of her Prue realized that the summer was good to him given the slight tan he had received. Being pulled into a strong hug by Caleb, Prue returned it in kind with wrapping her arms around him. After letting go Prue, instead of giving Caleb a peck on the cheek, gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"So how was Camp Iwanahee? Was it just as old, lame and boring as I remember it," the shaggy blond Reid asked while crossing his arms across his chest.

"It was different," with Prue giving her account of experiencing being a counsellor instead of a camper. Kate turned towards Sarah inclining her head she whispered, "This is the first summer that they haven't spent together as a group. Prue decided to give back to where they first they met, so became a counsellor for the summer."

In mid sentence Prue stopped and turned toward an approaching spiked haired brunette. He stopped right in front of her and held out his hand in introduction, "Hi, I'm Chase Collins. I just transferred here and don't really know anyone here." Caleb took his hand and replied "Hi, Caleb Danvers. This is Prue Parry, Tyler Sims, Reid Garwin, Kate Tunney, and Sarah Wenham. Welcome to Ipswich." Before Kate could open her mouth Prue said the one word that stopped the party dead in its tracks, cops.

With that everyone scattered with their group headed in the direction of Tyler's parked car. Sarah sent Kate a questioning glance with Kate telling her that Prue has some sort of sixth sense and has never been wrong about a party about to be busted. With Chase offering to give the girls a ride back to the dorms; the covenant turned towards Tyler's jeep with Reid taking the keys and getting behind the wheel all the while Tyler telling Reid to be careful with his baby.

After they all climbed into the jeep, Reid sped out right in front of a cop car. Peeling out of the party, the cop car was close on their tail. Prue decided to stick her head out of the sun roof and taunt the cops. Caleb, fearing for her, grabbed her by the hips and dragged her back in with Prue turning towards Caleb with a slight pout on her face. Soon enough they had come up to a cliff with them all thinking the same thing.

Both Reid and Tyler had gone powered but they still needed all four of them if they wanted this to work. Turning towards each other, Prue and Caleb grabbed each others hands and powered up. Yelling "Harry Potter can suck it," Reid pressed hard onto the gas and shot off the edge of the cliff with the cops pressing hard onto the brake. Thinking that they went off the cliff, the cops were about to turn around when out of nowhere a jeep appeared out of nowhere with three boys and one girl smirking at them.

While the friends fled back home the cops discovered the body of a student, dead of an apparent overdose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After being dropped off at the Danvers Mansion, Caleb and Prue stood awkwardly around each other until Prue broke the silence. "Well I better hurry up and head on back home. I still have a few things left to pack," with that she turned around and hopped onto her red motorcycle and sped off in the direction of the Parry Mansion. Caleb stood there watching her leave until he could not make out her figure any longer. Turning around he headed towards home.

The second Caleb closed his door a voice called out "Your home early." Walking into the fire lit living room Caleb noticed his mother and how late it was. "It's after midnight Mother. What are you still doing up?"

"I was just thinking about my baby and him turning eighteen this week. God you look so much like him in this light. You know he was a year younger than you when we met, did I ever tell you that?" Evelyn Danvers said looking up to her son while taking a drink of scotch.

"Yeah, you've told me," replied Caleb. "Now lets get you up to bed."

"So handsome. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I'm so afraid that I'll lose you like I did him," spoke Evelyn

"How many time do I have to tell you that I'm not him," Caleb replied.

"That's the same thing he said about his father," Evelyn said while placing her glass on the table in front of her. "You know these powers that you and your friends developed when you were thirteen are nothing compared to what you'll get when you ascend. They are a thousand times stronger, Caleb. They are so seductive," Evelyn scoffed, "You'll suddenly think…the world is yours for the taking and then you really start to use and use. Aging each time taking bits of your life until there is nothing left."

"I won't," interrupted Caleb.

"That's what he said.," replied Evelyn, "I can't lose you both. I won't survive it a second time. I won't." With that Caleb turned around when Evelyn asked, "Is Prue back yet?"

Caleb turned around and nodded. "I don't want you getting to attached to her," Evelyn said.

"Why not?"

"If the two of you get together what will happen, huh? What will happen when the two of you ascend? What will happen then?" Evelyn answered.

Caleb went over to his mother, gave her a kiss to the side of her head and said "That won't happen. Prue and I are just friends." With that Evelyn Danvers breathed a sigh of relief and let Caleb go upstairs to bed.

Meanwhile over at the old Parry Mansion it was an entirely different atmosphere. Aunt Jean was having another party and Prue just wanted to sleep but Jean had a different idea. "Prue come over here and meet some of my friends," Jean asked. Prue just looked over and walked upstairs with Jean and the rest of the party calling up to her.

By the time Prue had taken a shower and changed into her pyjamas the music was blaring so loud that she knew that she wouldn't be able to get any shut eye. She went to the only place that she knew that wouldn't mind her dropping by so late.

Driving up to the Danvers Mansion, Prue opened up the gates and pushed her bike around back and levitated up to Caleb's window. Opening it up, she levitated in and went over to the bed. Pulling back the covers and climbing in, Prue was just about to fall asleep when Caleb woke up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sleep what does it look like," responded Prue.

"Why don't you sleep in your own bed?"

"Cause Jean's having a party and I won't be able to sleep over there."

"Well you can't sleep here," Caleb told her.

"And why not?" asked Prue.

"Cause its not right," responded Caleb.

"Well that never mattered before," Prue said.

"Well it matters now," huffed Caleb.

With that Prue stood up and walked to the window. Stopping just before she jumped, Prue turned around to find Caleb starring at her. Their eyes locking Prue said, "Who know out of the three of you, you're the hardest one for me to read," and with that Prue left.

With the revelation that Prue had just told him running through his head, Caleb knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over at Spencer, Kate and Sarah were getting ready for bed when Sarah asked Kate why does she call Tyler, Reid, Caleb, and Prue the Sons and Daughter of Ipswich. Kate told her that they're the descendants from the five families that settled Ipswich in the 1600s.

"So I saw you checking out both know Tyler and Caleb tonight. But if I were you I'd pick Tyler," Kate told Sarah.

"And why is that?" Sarah asked. "Cause Tyler is a total sweetie. Besides Caleb is kind of already taken," Kate answered Sarah.

"Really with who?" Sarah wanted to know. "With Prue, kind of" Kate replied. "What do you mean by kind of?" Sarah asked.

"Well Tyler and Prue are best friends the closest out of the four of them," Kate said, "So naturally rumours started to circulate about two years ago of them being lovers but they were soon put to rest."

"What do you mead by 'put to rest'? Sarah asked using air quotes.

"Well whenever these rumours were mentioned Caleb would be right there punching out the guy or glaring at the girl who said them. After about a month nobody ever mentioned them again, at least not in a five mile radius of Caleb anyway," said Kate. With that knowledge, Sarah replayed the evening in her head focusing mainly on the parts with Tyler in them.

While getting ready to take a shower, Sarah asked "So who was the fifth?"

"Of what?" Kate asked.

"Well you said five families."

"They say that the fifth was killed off in the Salem witch hunts."

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"Cool huh?" Kate said.

"Or creepy" replied Sarah, leaving the room.

While taking a shower Sarah couldn't shake the feeling that someone/something was watching her every move. Soon a light bulb broke and someone/something was behind her. Leaving the bathroom Sarah screamed while almost running into Tyler.

"Hey are you okay?" Tyler asks with a look of concern on his face.

"No. I was in the bathroom and it felt like someone was watching me," replied Sarah.

"Do you want me to go back with you and check it out?" Tyler asks with Sarah nodding in reply.

Tyler looks around the bathroom and concludes that he doesn't see anyone. Stopping outside of Sarah's room, Sarah tells Tyler thank you and good night with Tyler replying that he'll be seeing her. Sarah going inside with a smile on her face and Tyler walking away with one too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

At two o'clock in the morning Caleb is woken up out of a deep sleep. Feeling Reid using his power so strongly Caleb wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. The next day Caleb is driving into town telling Tyler what had happened. "What makes you think it was Reid?" Tyler asked.

"It's always him but I've never felt it when one of us has used a power before, have you?" replied Caleb.

"No," answers Tyler "I don't know. Maybe its because you're so close to ascending."

"I don't know, maybe. I'm telling you it was strong enough to wake me from a dead sleep."

"You know he's only using his powers to piss you off cause he's jealous that you're ascending first," spoke Tyler.

"I'm telling you…Jesus," screamed Caleb. Over in the passenger seat was a ghost or a spirit of some sort. Up ahead a semi was honking its horn due to the fact that Caleb had driven into his lane. There was only enough time Caleb to do was power up and disassemble and reassemble it on his car on the other side of the semi. Slamming on his breaks, Caleb skidded to a stop. Tyler could be heard still on the cell phone telling Caleb to pick up.

Panting into the receiver Caleb finally spoke to Tyler, "I just saw a darkling. It was in the form of that dead student that was found at the ravine." Tyler mentions that he saw his picture in the newspaper this morning. Tyler asked in a questioning voice "Who would send you a darkling?"

"I have no idea," replies Caleb. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"Look, we got to talk to Reid tonight. He'll probably be at Nicky's so we'll see him then," Tyler tells Caleb. Caleb agrees.

Down at the local pharmacy, Caleb bumps into Kate. "Hey, Caleb," Kate greets Caleb.

"Hey, Kate. What are you doing here?" asks Caleb

"Just staking up our room," Kate says while looking around. "Did you hear about the dead kid?" she asks.

"Yeah I did." replies Caleb. Kate wonders if Caleb knew him but he didn't due to the kid just transferring in. "I heard that he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor." Kate says.

Walking down the aisle backward, Prue didn't notice Caleb until she had already bumped into him and nearly fell over. Catching Prue before she fell, Caleb just looked into her eyes and all of his worries just seemed to melt away. Looking into Caleb's eyes Prue's says hi in which Caleb returned the greeting in kind. It wasn't until both Sarah and Chase came down the aisle and said hello to Caleb that neither of them realized that Prue was still cradled in Caleb's arms. With Kate, Sarah, Tyler and Chase all planning on seeing the new Brad Pitt movie that afternoon Caleb asked Prue if she wanted to join him on some errands that he had to run for his mother. With Prue nodding with a smile on her face in agreement they left the pharmacy.

Caleb held the car door open for Prue to climbed into his Porsche. Running around to the other side, Caleb got in and drove off. Driving along an old gravel road, a comfortable silence surrounded the pair. Both Prue and Caleb sneaked sidelong glances at each other without the other one noticing until the both turned toward each other at the same time and ended up just smiling at each other.

Caleb drove until he came up to the old Danvers house the was all but abandoned except for the Danvers caretaker Gorman. The second Caleb steps out of his car a shot flew past him. Caleb holds up his hands in surrender telling Gorman that its okay its Prue and himself. "So I take it his eyesight hasn't gotten any better," comments Prue with Caleb looking over at her with a smirk appearing on both of their faces. Caleb tells Prue that he'll be right back with Prue nodding in response.

Once inside Caleb places the bag from the pharmacy onto a side table. Gorman turns from the window, looks at Caleb and says "You should be more careful." With Caleb nodding that he knows.

Caleb looks away from Gorman and puts his hands into his pockets. "Is there anything else he needs?" Caleb asks turning towards Gorman. Gorman replies with a shake of his head. Caleb starts to leave when he calls over his shoulder that he'll see him next week.

Caleb comes out of the house and heads on over to Prue. While getting in, Prue senses that Caleb is a little down but she knows that he probably doesn't want to talk about it. Caleb looks over at Prue to find her giving him her she knows the look you're feeling look. Prue leans over and gives Caleb's thigh a light squeeze with Caleb giving Prue a half smile in return. Starting the car Caleb looks over and asks Prue if she's going to Nicky's tonight with Prue giving him a nod in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

With the music blaring, Nicky's was already full of people when Caleb arrived. Walking over to the pool table, Caleb joined Reid and Tyler who were already playing. Greeting them both, Caleb looked around for a certain auburn that appeared missing. Tyler, noticing this, and told him that she hadn't arrived yet but assured him that she'll be here soon. Rolling his eyes, Reid pointed out the waitress bending over at the bar, "Well will you look at that?" The trio looked over and gave the waitresses backside a once over.

Tyler slams a twenty on the pool table betting on pink lace. The shaggy blonde shook his head and said, "Dude. That girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve." Reid powered a gust of wind that blew the waitresses skirt up revealing exactly what he had predicted. Earning twenty bucks, Reid bought a beer and went over with Caleb to join Kate, Sarah and Chase. Caleb and Chase soon started a foosball game.

"So, you guys are pretty tight?" Chase asked while Caleb scored a point. "Families are real close," replied Caleb, "We kind of grew up together. We're kind of like family." Chase nodding, "Must have been nice" with him scoring the winning goal. Right when Caleb asked for best two out of three everyone in the bar turned and looked at the door.

Opening the door in walked Prue wearing a form fitting mini skirt, a one-shouldered Grateful Dead t-shirt and red high heels. Walking over to the pool table to join Tyler, every guy in the joint was giving Prue the once over with Caleb clenching and unclenching his fists in jealousy. After greeting Tyler Prue walked over to the jukebox, put in a quarter and selected G4.

Looking over her shoulder at Caleb, Prue turned around with "I Love Rock 'n Roll" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts coming out of the jukebox. Prue walked over to Caleb, looked him in the eyes and asked in a husky tone "Wanna dance?". Before Caleb could even open his mouth Prue grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Sarah over to Tyler and did the exact same thing.

Just when both couples were just getting into the swing of things there was a commotion over at the pool table. It seemed that Reid was using his powers to hustle some of their classmates. One of them turned out to be Aaron Abbot, Prue's ex. Soon a fight broke out between Aaron and his cronies and Reid with Caleb looking over to Tyler nodding over its direction.

Outside Reid and Aaron faced off with one of Aaron's buddies. "You bet that I couldn't make the shot but I did, so pay up," Reid told them. Aaron's buddy said "We ain't paying you shit so if you don't like it why don't you just-" "What's the problem?" interrupted Caleb.

"None of your business," replied Aaron, noticing just then that Prue had join them. Walking over to her Aaron spoke "Hey, babe. The summer did you good. Why not after this is settle you come back to my place and we get our own party started, huh?"

Before any of the boys could answer him Prue walked over with a seductive smile and kneed him in the groin. Before another fight broke out Prue turned towards Aaron's friend saying "You better get him and yourself out of here before you get the same." Needing no more warnings, Aaron was carried out towards the parking lot.

Turning towards Reid, Caleb asked him "What were you thinking?"

"I was just playing them," replied Reid walking over to Caleb and whispering in his ear "Why don't you quite being such a pussy."

Caleb grabbed Reid' shoulder telling him "I'm not finished with you yet." With Reid grabbing Caleb's hand. Powered up Reid starts to break his hand as Caleb whispers "Reid. Stop."

Opening his eyes, Caleb showed that he to had powered up and pushed Reid backwards with an energy wave. Knocking over some empty beer kegs, Reid went flying into the metal siding of Nicky's. "What will it take for you to get it," Caleb told him while walking over to him, "Its additive you moron. You've seen what it could do to you if you abuse it. You want that, that's your business. But if you use it in the open like you did tonight you risk exposing us all and that I won't let happen."

Standing up, Reid levitates a keg. "My powers greater than yours," Caleb reminds him. "Not till you ascend," retorts Reid. Throwing his hands up in the air Caleb tells him to go for it. Reid shots the keg towards Caleb, which Caleb easily deflects. In return Caleb sends Reid crashing into some boxes of beer bottles, hitting the wired fence.

During this altercation, Prue was whispering for them to stop. It's not until Caleb is marching up to the injured Reid that Prue's eye go coal black. "What the hell are you guys trying to prove, huh?" yells Prue stopping Caleb in mid march. "Its always the same with you two." Forcing both Caleb and Reid to levitate and look at her. "Getting into a pissing contest while Tyler and I are on the sidelines watching you guys try and kill each other, well I for once I've had enough with your bullshit."

It's not until Prue started to walk away that Caleb was finally able to break through. When he starts to follow, Prue holds up her hand and Caleb is sent flying, landing right beside Reid. By the time Caleb gets up Prue is long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Having a feeling that Prue would be here, Caleb arrived at the Parry Mansion's gates. Opening them up, Caleb walked in and headed up towards the house when he noticed some lights on in the gatehouse. Changing directions Caleb walked up to the gatehouse's door and knocked before he went inside. Noticing that Prue had her back to him, Caleb stood awkwardly at the entrance. "You can come in and seat down," Prue spoke.

Upon hearing this Caleb walked over to the lit fire and sat down beside Prue. Their backs leaning against the edge of the couch Prue leaned her head onto Caleb's shoulder with Caleb resting his head on Prue's. They stayed like that for a little bit when Prue spoke up, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay I kind of deserved it," replied Caleb.

"I guess I don't know my own strength. I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Prue placing her hand to the side of Caleb's face in which a slight bruise was already forming. Shaking his head, Caleb realized how more beautiful Prue got over the summer. Looking into her eyes Caleb lightly pressed his lips onto Prue's. Drawing away Caleb turned to face the fire "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Placing her hand on Caleb's cheek, Prue turned him to face her. "Took you long enough," smirked Prue.

Placing her hand on the back of Caleb's neck, Prue instigated the next kiss deepening it even more. Caleb placed his right hand onto the small of her back while simultaneously cupping Prue's cheek with his left. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, Prue granted him entrance with them battling for dominance. Grabbing him by the collar Prue pulled Caleb down with her so that she was lying on the floor with each of Caleb's hands on either side of her head. Arching her back, Prue groaned in pleasure with Caleb bringing his right hand under her shirt to resume its previous spot.

Prue brought her hands up to Caleb's shoulders and slide off his jacket. Trailing her hands down his chest slowly, Prue brought them to the edge of his shirt only then breaking their kiss to slide it off. Looking down at her Caleb silently asked if she was okay when Prue brought his left hand down to the edge of her shirt and gave him a nod. Lifting her shirt up off Caleb crashed his and Prue's lips together with Prue pressing her hips up into his.

Waking up Caleb smiled at the sight of Prue cuddled up in his arms. Pressing a kiss into her hair it dawned on Caleb what had transpired. Remembering the promise that he made to his mother he quickly got dressed and wrote Prue a note saying that he had something to do and will see her at school. Pausing at the door, Caleb looked backed at how peaceful Prue looked and smiled. The second he closed the door a gust of wind came out of nowhere and Caleb's note burst into flames.

The next morning Prue had a giant smile on her face. After noticing that there was a missing body next to her Prue quickly opened up her eyes. Gathering a blanket, looking around, Prue called out for Caleb. When there was no answer Prue's eyes misted over and she slowly dropped her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking into Spencer, students quickly got out of Prue's way. She was angry and everybody knew to get out of Prue's way when she was angry.

Taking a seat beside Tyler, Caleb couldn't help but smile. "What are you so chipper about?" asked Tyler, "It's Monday and no one should be smiling. Unless something happened the other night after you left."

Before Caleb could open his mouth in walked Prue. Turning to look at her, Caleb's smile got even bigger. Looking between them it dawned on Tyler that something happened between the two of them last night. Looking over at Prue Tyler knew instantly something was up cause she didn't even raise her head in greeting. "Oh my God!" gasped Kate.

"What?" asked Sarah looking up from her bag. Kate nodded toward the direction of Prue. "Prue's just taking a seat, no big deal," Sarah said watching Prue seating down beside Chase.

"Yeah it is," replied Kate. "You see, for as long as they've been friends Prue, Caleb, Tyler and Reid have always sat together. This is the first time that one of them has sat somewhere else. And it appears to me that Caleb might be involved in some way."

Looking over towards Caleb, Sarah noticed how Caleb clenched jaw and his hands were in fists. Turning towards Caleb Tyler raised an eyebrow asking if he knew what was going on. Shaking his head, Caleb just continued to stare at the back of Prue's head willing for her to turn around.

"Morning," spoke the professor. "Mr. Danvers, Ms. Parry Provost Higgins requests your presence after class." Tyler gave Caleb a sidelong glance but Caleb continued to stare at Prue.

"Now, we're going to study four American writers of contemporary fiction…," continued the professor with Reid and Caleb turning towards each in a small staring contest. "and Stephen King," finished the professor.

"Yeah. Dream Catcher was the shit," shouted Reid. The entire class erupted into laughter while Kate gave Sarah a shrug at her boyfriend's outburst.

"Thank you Mister Garwin for your approval," replied the professor with Reid giving him a nod.

"This is not the kind of publicity this institution needs," Throwing the paper down onto his desk. "You wouldn't know anything about this Mr. Danvers?" asked Provost Higgins.

"No sir," replied Caleb.

"Would you Ms. Parry?" asked Provost with Caleb turning to look at her.

"No sir," replied Prue stone faced.

"But the two of you would know about a fight at a local bar last night," stated Provost Higgins.

"Sir, if I-"Caleb spoke before being cut off. "If I'm correct, Chase Collins was with you?" asked Provost.

"Yes sir," replied Caleb nodding.

"Hmm," sighed Provost Higgins standing up and walking over towards the window. "Chase Collins comes to us with a brilliant academic record and his family just made a generous endowment to the academy. I want to make sure he has a positive experience here at Spencer," spoke Provost. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," answered Caleb with Prue nodding in agreement.

"Good," smiled Provost in Prue's general direction. "I understand that you and Chase have already bonded. I would appreciate if you continued to take him under your wing and make sure that his stay here is a pleasant one," asked Provost with Prue nodding in reply.

"And Caleb," spoke Provost.

"Sir."

"No more fights," told Provost.

"Yes sir," nodded Caleb in confirmation.

Once the door was closed Caleb turned towards Prue but she had already taken off down the hall. Running to catch up "Hey is everything all right, you seem a little out of it? Is it because of last night, was it your first time?" asked Caleb.

Scoffing in reply Prue continued to ignore him. Caleb getting fed up with it grabbed Prue by the arm and pulled her into a side hallway. "Hey, talk to me," spoke Caleb searching for Prue to look at him. Raising her head Caleb was taken aback due to the pure hatred emitting from her eyes.

"You really don't get it do you?" asked Prue with Caleb shaking his head in reply. "Okay let me illuminate it for you. Imagine waking up after having the best night of your life and finding the person you've loved for oh I don't know ever is gone. Leaving nothing behind to indicate where they've gone or why they even left in the first place. Now can you even comprehend how that would make someone anyone feel," spewed Prue.

Caleb look as if someone had just ripped out his heart, "But I did. I left a note before I left."

"Yeah right," retorted Prue quickly turning around and getting lost in the crowd of students.

"Hey, so what did Higgins want to talk about?" asked Tyler with Reid close behind.

"Just wanted to talk about the dead kid and Chase Collins," replied Caleb absentminded.

"Where's Prue?" asked Reid while looking around with Caleb

Noticing Caleb's jaw clenching slightly at the mention of Prue Tyler volunteered to go look for his best friend. Walking off Tyler headed towards the only spot that Prue would go if she was as upset as he thought she was during class this morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sitting down on the dock, Tyler looked out across the lake swinging his legs over the edge. Feeling a head being placed on his shoulder, Tyler wrapped his arm around the shoulders of his companion. Giving them a tight squeeze, Tyler heard quiet sobbing coming from his companions lips. "Shh, its alright. Let it out Prue, just let it all out," whispered Tyler into Prue's hair.

Not being able to hold them in any longer, Prue was over come with gigantic sobs and couldn't stop. Pulling her into a gigantic bear hug, Tyler just held her and rocked her back and forth in a calming motion. When Prue had quieted down Tyler whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

At first shaking her head, Prue was going to say that it was nothing but when she opened her mouth everything came tumbling out from the real reason she left this summer up until this morning. "You left to figure out your feelings for Caleb, huh" was all that Tyler said.

Gently shoving Tyler, Prue nodded her head. "He says that he left a note but I didn't see one. Asshole," replied Prue.

"Maybe Caleb is telling the truth," spoke Tyler. "Has Caleb every lied or did anything to make you not trust him?"

Thinking the question over in her head, Prue couldn't think of one instance of him lying to her or making her not trust him. Replaying this morning over in her head, it suddenly dawned on her. Standing up, Prue took off like a shot running in the direction of the Parry Mansion. Taking off after her, Tyler managed to catch up to her at the Parry's gates. "What is it?" asked Tyler.

"It's just that I remember seeing something this morning," answered Prue.

Opening the door to the gatehouse, Prue walked over to mantelpiece. "There," pointed Prue.

Walking over to stand beside her, Tyler noticed a pile of ash with little bits of burnt paper. Powering up, Prue reconstructed the piece of paper from its ashes. Picking it up, it read.

_Dear Prue,_

_Last night was perfect. I only wish that I could be here when you wake up but I promised my mother that I'd run some errands before school. Missing you already._

_Love Caleb_

With tears of happiness silently streaming down her face Prue turned towards Tyler "He was telling the truth. I have to go find him." With Prue running off in to the direction of Spencer, Tyler just shook his head. "It's about goddamn time."

Meanwhile over at the Spencer Academy library Sarah was doing some homework when a book laying next to her caught her eye. Putting aside her homework Sarah picked up the book and read the title, _Chronicles of Paganism: The Rise of The Witches_. Opening the cover, Sarah flipped through the book until she came upon a chapter of witches in Ipswich. Becoming intrigued, Sarah started to read.

Coming upon a picture of John Putnam, Sarah skimmed down the page until her eyes were caught by four words, with each of them being the last names of the circle of friends she had just met two night ago. Becoming so engrossed by what was in front of her, Sarah didn't notice the figure slowly creeping up behind her.

"What is that?" asked Kate, Sarah's roommate.

Getting shocked out of her system, Sarah jumps and turns toward Kate. "Um, Tyler's family history. Did you known that the witch trial thing actually started here in Ipswich?" asked Sarah.

Shrugging her shoulders "Every time I ask Reid about it he just tells me that its all nonsense," Kate replied looking over at Sarah. Both of them then turned their attention back to the book in front of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Walking towards the changing rooms, Caleb was replaying his confrontation with Prue this morning when he was knocked out of his train of thought by almost being pushed to the ground. Blinking in confusion, Caleb realized he was being hugged so tightly that he felt as if he couldn't breathe. "I'm so sorry for not believing you. I'm such an idiot."

Realizing that it was Prue who was hugging him, he didn't mind so much that he couldn't breathe. Returning the hug in kind, Caleb just smiled in to Prue's hair as she rambled on. "I totally understand if you hate me and never want to see or speak to me again. Its just that your note was burnt up and I didn't see the bits of paper poking out of the ashes."

Pulling back Caleb grabbed Prue's chin and brought her head up so that they were looking at each other. "It's alright, I forgive. I could never hate you."

Prue smiled her dazzling smile that always took his breath away. Grabbing her by the back of her neck, Caleb brought his lips crashing down on to hers. Melting in to his embrace, Prue moaned and quickly granted Caleb entrance. Breaking apart only when air was required Caleb leaned his forehead on to Prue's. With their breath mingling together Caleb whispered "Does this mean you're my girl?"

Laughing, Prue nodded and whispered back "Of course idiot. I'm yours and yours alone." Interlocking her hands behind Caleb's neck.

Leaning in for another kiss they were interrupted by a rather loud cough behind them. Turning towards the direction of the cough, Prue raised an eyebrow at the intruder. "Yes Tyler?"

"Oh nothing, except Caleb and I are late for practice."

"Right," said Caleb turning back towards Prue. "See afterwards?"

"Nah," replied Prue. "See you during."

Chuckling, Caleb leaned in for a quick kiss and turned towards the changing rooms. Just when he reached the door handle, Caleb was stopped by a hand to his shoulder. "If you ever hurt her or make her cry ever again I will kick your ass. Got it?"

Turing towards Tyler Caleb nodded, "I know." Looking straight in to each other's eyes Tyler gave Caleb a nod in return and proceeded in to the changing rooms.

Climbing out of the swimming pool, Caleb was just about to grab a towel when all of a sudden when a loud catcall was heard from the stands. Looking up, Caleb had a big grin on his face while Prue just smiled back at him. "Well, well, well looks like someone finally got some balls," Reid smirked.

"Shut up Reid," growled Caleb walking into the changing rooms.

Passing a row of lockers in the changing room, Aaron Abbott aggressively asked Chase "What are you looking at fag?"

"The thing between your legs. Its like a penis, only smaller" replied Chase.

Grabbing Chase by his shirt collar, Aaron slammed him against the row of lockers. Punching him across Aaron was stopped from doing anything more by Caleb telling him to let him go. Grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm behind his back, Chase proceeded to punch Aaron in his stomach telling him not to be so sensitive. "Size isn't everything," sneered Chase.

"My man," said Caleb shaking Chase's hand in admiration.

"Up for some fooze ball?" Chase asked Caleb.

"I'm having dinner with Prue later but I think I can hang out for awhile," replied Caleb.

Chase nodded to Reid asking him if he'd be joining them. Shaking his head, Reid said he was cool.


	11. Chapter 11

The Covenant part 5 at 04:02 by k2lluplix14

**Chapter 11**

While it was raining outside, Reid and Kate were having an argument inside her dorm room. "You're being ridiculous. What is your problem?" Kate angrily asked Reid.

"Chase is my problem," Reid angrily responded.

"What are you jealous?" asked Kate.

"I just don't want you hanging around him."

"He is just a friend."

"Yeah right. I'm sure he's just being friends," said Reid while walking out of the room.

"This is beyond idiotic," Kate said while Reid slammed the door behind him.

Driving up to the front of the Parry estate, Caleb and Prue were laughing at a joke that Caleb said. "Thanks for dinner," Prue said after the laughter died down.

Caleb looked into Prue's eyes, leaned forward, cupping cheek and kissed her lightly on her lips. Staring off gently, the kiss soon turned into a fight for dominance. Breaking apart only due to the lack of air, Caleb leaned his forehead against Prue's. "Don't you have to get back to the school tonight?" asked Caleb.

"I was thinking of maybe spending the night in the gatehouse," replied Prue kinking her eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" smirked Caleb. Shrugging her shoulders, Prue climbed out of Caleb's Mustang and walked toward the gatehouse. Smirking, Caleb shut off his car and quickly followed Prue into the gatehouse.

Once inside, Caleb grabbed Prue around the waist and brought his lips crashing down onto hers. Fitting perfectly together, Prue dragged her hands down Caleb's chest to the edge of his shirt. Pulling his shirt up over his head, Prue started to kiss along Caleb's jaw. Growling, Caleb brought his hands to the edge of Prue's shirt and quickly tugged it over her head. Walking backwards towards the couch, the two of them stumbled back onto the couch.

"What are you doing this Saturday?" asked Caleb cradling Prue against his chest.

Looking up at Caleb, Prue asked "What's this Saturday?"

"It's the Fall Fest," answered Caleb.

"Ooh, Fall Fest," smirked Prue.

"Just wondered if you wanted to go with me? And also it happens to be my birthday"

"Right," joked Prue. "I don't know." Smirking together Prue nodded, saying she'd love to leaning up to Caleb and kissing him.

"I should go," said Prue breathlessly in between kisses.

"Yeah you should," replied Caleb.

"No. I mean back to the dorms," Prue said pulling away from Caleb.

Nodding to each other. "Yeah," spoke Caleb quickly pulling Prue back into a kiss.

Passionately kissing each other, again Prue pulled away from Caleb's lips saying she really needed to get going. "This is me going," Prue said while pulling away from Caleb's arms and getting up off of the couch.

Pulling on her clothes, Caleb just looked at Prue with a smirk playing on his lips. Turning around Prue caught Caleb's smile and quirked her eyebrow "What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing," replied Caleb "just that I'm going to have the hottest girl on my arm for the Fall Fest."

"Hmm," smirked Prue while leaning down and just before meeting Caleb's lips Prue whispered "Nice try."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I hate him when he's like this," Kate told Prue and Sarah while walking out of the bathroom. "He's been jealous since the day we meet. It drives me crazy."

"You don't hate Reid," Prue told Kate while rolling her eyes at Sarah, "You guys are perfect together."

Shrugging her shoulders, Kate thought maybe they weren't. "Maybe its time to check out something new," Kate said climbing into bed.

"And maybe that's what Reid is picking up on," interjected Sarah.

Looking over at her ringing cell phone Kate picked it up and held up to the girls. "It's the eighth time he's called me in the last hour."

"So talk to him," encouraged Prue.

"No. Not till he stops being an idiot," Kate replied while rolling over in her bed.

Looking at each other and rolling their eyes at each other, both Prue and Sarah turned off their lamps and got into bed. "I bet Caleb's not the jealous type," commented Kate.

Prue smiled to herself while unbeknownst to the two other girls Sarah had a large scowl on her face.

Caleb was sleeping when he was woken out of a dead sleep. Standing over his bed was the darkling of the dead student pointing a drenched soaked finger at him. Disappearing, the sight of the darkling left a bad feeling in Caleb's stomach leaving him worried about the rest of the coven, especially Prue.

The next day at school the group of six were having History together. Their teacher, Professor Ramsay, was assigning a class presentation to be done in pairs with one group of three. With Reid giving Kate longing glances and her ignoring him in return, Tyler peeking over at Sarah who's entire attention was focused on the eye sex happening between Caleb and Prue; the entire group wasn't listening when Ramsay told the class that he would be doing the pairing up.

"Now lets see Mister Danvers and Miss Wenham, Mister Garwin and Miss Parry, and Mister Sims, Miss Tunney, and Mister Collins will make up the group of three," announced the professor with both Reid and Tyler's faces falling and Prue smirking at Caleb's pout.

"So it seems like we're going to be partners huh?" asked Sarah sitting down beside Caleb.

"Yeah so it seems," Caleb replied absentminded while watching Prue walking over to Reid.

"Do you want to get together after school in the library and work on the presentation?" Sarah asked.

"Sure."

"So what's up with Kate?" Reid asked Prue while she was looking over at the closeness of Sarah and Caleb.

"Huh?"

"Why's Kate being such a bitch?" Reid asked while rolling his eyes at Prue's lack of interest.

"She's not a bitch," Prue jumped at the defence of her best girl friend. "She just needs some space. You're crowding her with all of your jealousy."

"Well I wouldn't if she would just stop hanging out with that Chase guy," Reid defending his actions.

"Well she's not. Just give her some space and show her that you trust her."

"Like how you trust Caleb?" countered Reid.

"What?" yelled Prue with the entire class turning to look at her. Ducking her head, Prue asked more quietly "What? Of course I trust Caleb."

"Really? I couldn't tell what with all of your staring at them," sneered Reid.

Scoffing at Reid, Prue looked over her shoulder to just catch Sarah laughing at something Caleb said and placing her hand on his forearm. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," a voice sounding a lot like Chase whispered in her ear, "I'm sure they're just friends. But it wouldn't hurt to follow them, hmm."

Later that day at swim practice, Caleb was encouraging Reid while he won the practice race. "He really is good," spoke Chase has he went to stand beside Caleb on the sidelines.

"The best," said Caleb looking over at Chase. "Hear you swim a mean free style?" inquired Caleb.

"That's what they tell me," replied Chase.

"See what you got," Caleb spoke in a friendly manner with Chase agreeing with a grin on his face.

The two of them dove into the pool and fought for dominance the entire way. With the Reid and Tyler encouraging from the sidelines, when both boys touched the wall on the far side and were doubling back to finish the race Caleb looked over at Chase to see his eyes turn to coal black and bumming his head the entire world went black. Coming to Caleb noticed Reid, Tyler and Chase all crowded around him making sure he was okay. "You okay man?" inquired Chase, "There you are. Had us going there for a second."

Blinking away his headache while looking around the group, Caleb slowly sat up. "You knocked your head pretty good," informed Tyler, "Lucky for you Chase was there to get you out before you sucked up the pool."

Looking up into the stands, Caleb noticed the absence of his girlfriend but in her place was the worried looking Sarah Wenham. "He also whipped your ass," joked Reid.

Giving Chase a look of suspicion, he got up and nodded his head in thanks and headed off towards the changing room. After getting dressed, Caleb bumped into Sarah while coming out of the changing room. "Oh my god. Are you okay? Do you need to go see the nurse?" asked Sarah while reaching up to touch Caleb's forehead.

"No, no I'm fine thanks," replied Caleb moving his head out of her reach. "Do you know where Prue is?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah. I think she said something about going back to the room and taking a nap. She was really cranky this morning cause Kate woke her up with her singing and being late for breakfast so she didn't get any coffee," answered Sarah.

"Aahh, gotcha. I know what Prue's like in the morning without her coffee and it isn't pretty," joked Caleb.

"Yeah tell me about," Sarah joked backed. "So do you want to go to the library and do some research for our history presentation?"

"Sure, why not. I don't want to go and try and wake up Prue. I'll let Tyler handle that one."

Walking down the hallway towards that library, both Caleb and Sarah didn't notice the camera phone taking their picture while Sarah looped her arm through Caleb's sending it to Prue.


End file.
